


Ladies Night

by charlottebronte2



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebronte2/pseuds/charlottebronte2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on how a Cyclone ladies night would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Those belong to CBS. However, I do own this piece of writing. I do not give permission for this to be cross posted.

“How can that be such a bad idea Megan?” Paige swept a hand through her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. She was trying to persuade Megan into helping her plan a birthday party for Happy. Paige knew that the feisty mechanic would not be pleased with how the liaison figured out her birthday. Paige was going through Cabe’s files for a reference document when she happened upon Happy’s file. (She had shaken her head at Cabe’s terrible organizational skills.) She didn’t pry too much, but did notice that the mechanic’s birthday was next week Saturday. This was Wednesday. Paige decided that getting Megan was the easiest person to corral into helping her plan a celebration. Also, getting Megan as a co-conspirator ensured that Happy’s anger would not be focused on her. 

“In case you haven’t realized, Paige, you got her information by snooping,” said Megan, “and if my brother could be used as a baseline, geniuses don’t usually appreciate celebrations like that. Ones with low EQ, like Happy and Walter, see them as signs of weakness. I’d rather keep Happy on my good side. These crutches are ten times better than anything from the hospital.” Megan enjoyed Paige’s visits at the hospital and the two were fast becoming good friends. Good friends are supposed to talk other friends out of bad ideas. 

“Alright, how about a night out? She can’t get too mad if we supply free margaritas for the birthday girl, can she?” Paige was reaching now. She knew that Walter’s overprotectiveness kept his sister at the hospital most of the time and that Megan would love a night out, even if it meant braving glares and threats from Happy. 

“Uhhhhh…”

“Come on Megan, please?” Paige cajoled.

“OK, you had me when you mentioned margaritas,” giggled Megan. “Now who should we invite?”

“How about we make it just girls? As much as I’d like to see a sloppy Walter, I don’t think drunk Toby would be too fun. Plus, she and Toby are finally on speaking terms, and sloppy confessions might make that awkward.” Paige was almost ecstatic. She hadn’t had one of these since Ralph was born.

“Female bonding all the way! Where? Club or bar?” For all of her former reluctance, Megan was completely on board. 

“Club sounds fun, but how can we convince her to dress up? Just getting her to celebrate might be a challenge,” mused Paige. 

“Leave the persuasion to me. Let me know when you plan to tell her so I can be visiting Sly and get her onboard with the plan.”

The rest of that afternoon passed with the two women finding a club and outfit ideas. This night out would be an amazing one – if Happy didn’t kill them before they could enjoy it. 

Telling Happy went better than expected. Translation: everyone went home with intact body parts.

“Hi Sly,” said Megan with a smile. “Where’s Happy?” Sylvester took his attention from his chalkboard long enough to smile at Megan and point in the direction of Happy’s workbench.

“Happy…,” began Megan.

“What’s up Megan? I thought you were here to see Sly, not me.”

“Can’t I harass my favorite genius mechanic once in a while?” While attempting to keep conversation light, Megan texted Paige to let her know she was here.

“Why are you really here, Megan? I’d love to chat, but I have welding to finish before I can take this project any further.”

Paige casually strolled over to the duo. She overheard Megan beginning her plea.

“Happy, Paige and I were wondering if you would go out with us next Saturday night. It’ll be fun – like a girls’ night.”

Megan might have been a good storyteller, but she couldn’t hide from Happy. Happy felt her fingers instinctively curling around the table’s edge; nails raking the rough underside. Did they really think she didn’t remember the significance of Saturday? She had worked for years to ignore that day; seeing its approach only as a signal that she was one year closer to independence from the system. Since then, she had buried its potential deep inside of her. She didn’t mind the birthday itself, just the reminders of a family network she never had. Seeing the biological kids in foster homes blowing out candles and tearing into presents wrapped in big bows only embedded in her the permanence of her isolation.  


“Don’t try that BS Megan,” Happy spat. “I know it’s my birthday, and I’m not going anywhere….wait, how did you find out anyway?” Happy felt her anger bubble up inside, white-hot.

Paige rushed up to rescue a red-faced Megan from Happy’s venom. “I’m so sorry Happy. I was going through Cabe’s case files and…”

“You read my file?” Happy had had enough. She turned to face Paige head on. “I thought better of you Paige. I would expect this from Walter or Toby, not you. Why would you pry like that?” Happy turned back to the gears lain out on her table. 

“I was trying to tell you, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to see your file. I’m extremely sorry. I was looking for case information. I thought you might enjoy spending your birthday with Megan and me.” 

“I don’t hang out with people who go behind my back.”

“Please Happy?” Megan stepped back in.

“Final answer. NO. Now leave; Doc’s anger management lessons haven’t completely solidified with me yet.”

“Yea, but please do this for me?” Megan knew the influence she held over Happy, no matter how miniscule. “One night out with drinks, dancing and an assortment of L.A. pretty boys for us to ogle. You know I don’t get to do this often. I know Paige is sorry for snooping, but if you’ll forgive us, we promise that this will be a night to remember.” 

Happy mentally weighed the options. On one hand, birthdays were an occasion that she’d rather forget, for multiple reasons. On the other, she could be sipping mojitos with two people that weren’t usually too bad. But mostly mojitos. She decided to let them have the full brunt of her anger later. 

“Fine. Where and when?”

“It’s a surprise!” said a smirking Paige.

“But then how do I know what to…”

“Wear?” asked Megan. “Paige and I will take care of that.”

Happy could feel the apprehension returning. She preferred being in control and her two friends were not helping with that. “If you try anything ridiculous, I’m not going.” 

“Do you really think my fashion sense is that bad, Happy?” said Paige. 

“No, just uncomfortable,” Happy murmured. 

“You will be well taken care of. Just leave it to us,” said Paige as she and Megan walked away.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Happy moved back to her work. At least machines didn’t try to pull you out of your comfort zone. 

“Well Paige, since Happy took it so well,” Megan said sarcastically, “maybe we can convince Walter to let me go.”

“Aren’t you the older one, Megan?”

“Yup. Somehow, Walter thinks that MS has relieved me of my privileges as the oldest. Plus, he’s just protective. Good when I want something I can’t have at the hospital, like junk food; bad when I want to do something he would consider dangerous.” 

“Where is the protective older sibling today?” asked Paige.

“Well, since there’s no case, he’s probably around back with the rocket he’s building.”

“How are you planning to convince him Megan?”

“I’ll be perfectly rational and reasonable….nope! I’m going to use every low emotional blow I have in my arsenal; puppy eyes, pleading, and pulling the “I’m sick” card.” Megan gave Paige her best impression of a villain’s laugh. 

Paige rolled her eyes as Megan exaggeratedly rubbed her hands together. 

“Just follow my lead, Paige.”

The two approached an ultra-focused Walter, with grease stains on his hands and forearms, hunched over blueprints. 

“Hey little bro!”

“Yes Megan?”

“Is that any way to greet your favorite family member?”

Paige suppressed a laugh as Megan turned on the charm for her oblivious brother. 

“You only do this when you want something, Megan. What?” Walter asked. 

“I don’t want anything, I’m just letting you know I have plans with Paige and Happy this weekend. We’re going out.”

“To eat?”

“No, Walter, we’re going to a club. You know, a place where people socialize and dance.”

“What?”

“It’s not like I’ll be doing much dancing anyway, but I just want to have a good time.”

“You’re not going.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you aren’t going. If you’d excuse me, I have work to do.”

“I heard you just fine. However, you don’t have a say in whether or not I go. Remember, I’m telling you where I’ll be, not asking for permission,” Megan huffed. She headed back outside to vent to Sylvester. 

Paige took a deep breath. Some days she wondered when she had become so desensitized to emotionless behavior. Arguing with Walter when he was set in his ways was like reasoning with a toddler – at the end of the argument the toddler won’t be convinced or frustrated one bit. She tried an approach that sometimes worked with Ralph; bargaining. 

“Walter, why are you so set against Megan coming with us?”

“She wouldn’t be safe there.”

“True.”

“Why are you agreeing with me, Paige? Don’t you want her to go with you and Happy?”

“I do. But you’re right. However, you cannot guarantee her safety, but you can guarantee her being happy if you let her go. Plus, knowing Megan, she’ll go anyway, so you should make peace with the fact.”

Paige headed back to her desk, leaving Walter alone with his thoughts. 

Walter thought back to the days when he and Megan were in school. How she’d rescue him when he mouthed off to teachers too many times and talk their dad out of punishing him for taking apart the radio – she protected him. Now that he was older, and MS was slowly taking her from him, he felt the need to return the favor as soon as possible. This overprotective streak put him on her bad side more than once. 

“She should just realize that I don’t want her to be hurt,” Walter reasoned inwardly. A few uneasy moments passed while he turned that thought over in his head. Maybe it was more important for Megan to be happy, or at least have some autonomy. He still wasn’t for her going, but if it was something that could help her emotional health, he could cope. 

The fateful Saturday night rolled around. Happy had received the typical birthday greetings form the rest of the team once Paige announced that it was her birthday. Walter actually smiled and Sly gave his adopted big sis a bone-crushing hug. Toby plopped his hat on her head and declared it the birthday crown. The “birthday crown” was then unceremoniously dumped in her box of spare parts. A gruff “Happy Birthday, kid,” came from Cabe, accompanied by a pat on the back. 

“Maybe, just this once, I can celebrate like a normal,” mused Happy as Paige pulled her up the stairs. 

Somehow, Paige had convinced Walter to vacate his upstairs sanctum so the girls could get ready. Megan assumed that some form of blackmail was used – Paige vehemently denied any such thing. Megan, draped in a lilac skater dress, welcomed Happy with a wide grin. “Hi, birthday girl! Welcome to your fairy godmother’s dressing room.”

Happy didn’t have a chance to debate the illogicality of fairies with Megan before Paige handed her an armful of dresses and pushed her behind a curtain. “See which ones fit.”

“No Paige. I am not going out in anything neon, pink, or both.”

“Suit yourself. Try the gold one”

“That one’s too long, and another thing, no heels.”

“Why not? What a club outfit without heels?”

“Then it’ll be my outfit,” said Happy.

“Paige why don’t you check on Ralph and I’ll come down with Happy when she’s ready,” said Megan, trying to smooth things over.

Paige straightened out the front of her red and black romper and headed downstairs. The outfit was a new purchase, but she thought it would be worth it, if only for tonight. 

“Ralph? Where are you?” yelled Paige. She thought it would be fun for Ralph to join in on boy’s Science Night. She heard Walter with big plans to teach Ralph about the inner workings of his rocket. 

“Back here, mom!”

Paige walked into the kitchen and saw Ralph mixing a bowl of guacamole while Walter rummaged in the cupboard, his back turned to Paige. 

“What are you guys doing?”

“Toby was going to order pizza, but its nutritional content is pretty low, so I asked Walter if we could make guacamole,” said Ralph.

“I’ve never made it before, but…”

In the middle of his sentence, Walter turned around and saw Paige in the doorway. He hadn’t seen her since she changed for the club. Since Drew’s return, he was making an effort to keep his relationship with Paige professional. However, Walter was human, and that romper was making it hard to concentrate, much less stay professional. “You look beautiful, Paige.”

“Thank you Walter,” said Paige. She smiled inwardly as his blindsided look didn’t escape her. “What do the others have planned tonight?”

Trying to regain his train of thought, Walter stammered, “Toby and Sly have video games and comics all set up outside.” 

“That’s nice,” said Paige, turning to Ralph. “I love you Ralph. I hope you have a good night and listen to Walter, Toby, and Sly.”

“I will mom.” Ralph placed the bowl on the counter for Walter to taste-test.

Paige drifted out to the workspace where Toby and Sylvester were. “Hi guys, what’s up?”

“Did our resident emotional dumpster fire have trouble with his English while you were in the kitchen, Paige?” Toby couldn’t resist that poke at the obvious feelings the leader and liaison harbored for each other. 

Ignoring him she called upstairs to Megan, “Are you almost finished?”

“Happy won’t let me do her hair!”

“My hair is fine the way it is, Megan!”

“Just come down you guys, we’ll be late,” said Paige. 

“You’re avoiding my question Paige,” said Toby. 

When the Megan appeared at the top of the stairs, Sylvester’s ever whirring brain virtually stopped. He almost forgot to help her down, but made up for lost time quickly. He still wasn’t comfortable with her going to a club, but knew it would make her happy. Paige smiled at the two as they came downstairs. Megan had a lot of influence over most people, especially the adorable mathematician. 

But the climax of the beginning of the night was Toby’s face when he saw Happy. The mechanical prodigy had her way, no pink, neon, or heels. She had chosen an emerald knee length fitted dress with a studded leather jacket and silver clutch. Her hair fell in big waves around her face and Megan had made her eyeliner thick and sharp enough to kill a man. Silver hoops and a red lip made her look mysterious and brooding. 

“Hap, you look amazing, sexy, and stunning. I would say some other things, but you don’t really wanna hear them now,” said Toby, never taking his eyes off of her as she came downstairs. 

Feeling uncomfortable (and a little flattered), Happy turned to Paige. “Where are we going tonight?”

“Still a surprise, Happy,” said Megan waving her phone, “but the Uber’s outside, so we’ll find out soon.”

Walter and Ralph came out of the kitchen to see them off. 

“Remember Megan, please be careful,” said a visibly concerned Walter. “Blood alcohol levels of even 0.45% can cause alcohol poisoning and…”

“Don’t worry little bro, your big sister can hold her own,” Megan laughed. 

As the car pulled off the three began chatting about random topics. Happy however, was still trying to pry the club’s location from one of the two others. 

“Just be patient Happy,” said Megan, nudging the mechanic with one of her braces, “we’re pulling up now.”

Thanking the driver, the three women got out and joined the line. A heavy bass line and faint words came out of the darkened entrance. _Ladies, leave your man at home/ the club is full of ballers and they pockets full grown/ And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends/ ‘Cause it’s 11:30 and the club is jumpin, jumpin_

Two hours and several drinks later, they were three different people. Two drink Megan had introduced herself to everyone near their booth and had a very emotional conversation going on with the waiter. Four drink Paige had pulled a guy on to the dancefloor by his tie and was “feeling the beat”. Seven drink Happy was radically different from sober Happy. Seven drink Happy was whipping her hair while dancing on the bar. At least the boots she insisted on wearing were a sensible choice. It was definitely her birthday! 

Returning from the dancefloor rather red in the face, Paige nudged Megan, handing her a drink. “Look at the birthday girl! What some people wouldn’t give to see that!” Four drink Paige had already lost her sober filter. 

“I’m pretty sure she’ll hack into the club tomorrow and make their security footage ‘disappear’,” said Megan. “What do you think the boys are doing now?”

“They’re probably debating something science-y,” yelled Paige. “But tonight, we party! I should probably rescue Happy now.”

Paige waded through the crowd to the bar. “Happy!! Get down!”

“No! Since you dragged me here, you should let me have a good time,” Happy slurred. Even while intoxicated, she wasn’t a terrible dancer, and she knew it. 

“So help me, if you don’t come, I’ll take pictures.”

“Alright…I’m coming.” Happy hopped off the bar, ‘accidentally’ stepping on a particularly chauvinistic club-goer’s hand. 

 

Paige was right when she assumed the boys were debating something. Exactly what they were debating was another thing. 

“I just think following them is an invasion of privacy,” said Walter.

“Come on, don’t tell me you don’t want to see Paige in that …tempting outfit,” replied a rather convincing Toby. “And I know you’re worried about Megan, back me up Sly.”

Sylvester looked up from the video game controller. “Toby, you’re not getting me into this. Of course I’m worried about Megan! Do you know how many accidents happen at clubs every year? But she texted me and said that the three of them are fine. Not listening to you.” Sylvester turned back to Ralph and their 5th game of Mario Kart. (They had decided that playing through the game was too juvenile, so they modified a few things and started playing on a hacked version of Rainbow Road.)

“Ralphy boy, don’t you want us to check on your mom?” wheedled Toby. 

“I’m pretty sure my mom is fine. Historically, when a group of girls goes out, they would prefer to keep company with their girlfriends.” When a ten-year-old is the voice of reason, you need to reevaluate your group. Ignoring this fact, the two geniuses continued arguing. 

“Toby, you’re just upset that you weren’t invited,” replied Walter. “And I am worried about all of them, not just Megan.”

“Aha! You included Paige! You are finally developing EQ Walt. I’m quite proud of you.” Toby slow clapped sarcastically and returned the glare Walter was shooting his way.

“I said everyone Toby. That includes Happy.”

“Ehhh. We all know Happy can hold her alcohol. She can even outdrink me. Very few people have that title.” 

“What I don’t know is why you are so insistent on crashing an event you weren’t invited to.” Walter had a good idea of the answer. He just wanted to hear Toby say it. 

“You can’t trip me up 197. Yes, I want to go because I’ve seen drunk Happy and hot Happy, but I’ve never been allowed to be around hot and drunk Happy.” 

Walter dug through the pile of papers he was standing next to, “There’s a reason for that, Toby.”

Dodging the implications of that statement, Toby pressed forward. “At least see where they are, Walt.”

“Fine, get in the car.” Tired of Toby’s pleas, Walter gave in. 

“Two things: one, that was way too easy; and two, we can’t go out like this.” Toby was a bit skeptical; nothing good came when 197 changed his mind so quickly – heck, nothing good came when he changed his mind!

“I’m always ready,” said Walter, smoothing his button down. “You might want to change first.”

A frustrated Sylvester agreed not to tell Megan that Walter and Toby were coming. Lost in their own thoughts, the two geniuses were strangely silent in the car on their way over. This was normal for Walter, but to not hear Toby’s mouth running at 100 mph was an abnormality. 

“If you could cut me some slack when it comes to Paige and me, that’d be nice.” Walter decided this was a good time to warn the behaviorist that these days he was on thin ice. 

“Emotional dishonesty is against everything I know, Walter,” said Toby. “Take some advice from me. Say how you feel. Cut the crap and don’t dance around the obvious.”

“There lies my problem. I don’t do feelings. I prefer facts, and feelings are not factual. It’s simpler if we just stay where we are.”

“Suit yourself, Walt. We’re here anyway.”

“Did you think about how you’re going to explain our presence, Toby?”

“It’s after midnight. Statistically speaking, they’ll be too drunk to get mad at us.”

“All the blame goes on you when Happy starts to throw stuff,” Walter laughed. 

The two men paid the cover and entered the club; the lights temporarily blinding them. Unable to hear with the blasting music, Toby looked around for the girls. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Walter gesture to one of the booths. Paige and Megan were talking to another group of girls; bachelorettes obviously – “When did tiaras become appropriate club wear?” wondered Toby. Then he saw Happy and another guy off in a corner. Birthday girl had obviously had just enough alcohol to turn most of her inhibitions off. Flirty Happy was another person he hadn’t had the pleasure of properly meeting; but this guy got a full on introduction. Walter pulled Toby from his trance and the two of them made their way to the girls’ booth. 

“Goodnight ladies,” said Toby with a tip of his hat and his most charming smile. “Decided to crash ladies night, hope you don’t mind.” He noted Paige’s extra red cheeks: a combination of blush, alcohol, and Walter’s presence. 

“We’re fine, right Megan?” Paige said, trying not to trip over her words. This Jägerbomb was hitting her harder than she thought it would. 

“Totally,” giggled Megan. She caught her little brother looking at Paige and realized that his overprotectiveness wasn’t the only reason he and Toby were there. 

“Megan, where’s Happy?” asked Toby, feigning nonchalance. 

“She was right over there.”

Just then the song changed. “Birthday” by Selena Gomez came on over the speakers. Toby watched Random Corner Guy (he could’ve come up with a better name, but didn’t feel like the effort) whisper into Happy’s ear and lead her onto the floor. 

Walter looked up and gave Toby the side eye. “Don’t think about it Toby. The team dynamic is more important than whatever it is you two have or don’t have.”

“I am the perfect gentleman, Walter,” Toby said through clenched teeth. 

Walter turned to Paige, who was visibly intoxicated. “Paige, I think you need to cut back on the drinks.”

“Party pooper,” said Paige, sticking out her tongue. “You need to loosen up. Come dance with me!”

“Maybe it’s time for us to go home.” Walter grabbed Paige’s wrist in a valiant attempt to lead her back to their car. But Paige had other ideas. She wriggled out of his grip and pushed him onto the dance floor. 

“At least one dance. You did it before, remember?”

“That was at a gala. This is a club.”

After what felt like an eternity, the song finally ended. During its duration, a drunk Paige finally convinced Walter to dance with her and Megan began snap-chatting with the bachelorette party. Happy made her way back to the booth, exhausted and pretty tipsy. (To Toby’s relief, she came back sans Random Corner Guy.) 

“Looks like you’re having a happy birthday, Hap,” said Toby, with his hat pulled down to hide a brooding expression and nursing a drink he had snagged from the bar. 

“One of the better ones. Kind of sorry we excluded you guys. Paige said you’d be a sloppy drunk.”

“She’s not completely wrong. Too many will do that to anyone.”

“Where’s snarky, sarcastic Toby? You’re too stiff. Why?” Happy cocked her head to the side and studied the behaviorist. 

Avoiding her gaze, he turned to look for Walter and Paige. He chuckled when he saw the liaison trying to teach Walter the electric slide. 

“There he is! This is the first time I’ve seen you crack a smile all night, Toby.”

Toby grinned at Happy despite his lurking sense of envy and pushed his hat back on his head. “So you have been checking me out, Miss Quinn!”

“Answer the question. Where’s the Toby that would be audibly judging the rest of the club?”

“So, drunk Happy likes my psychoanalysis? Ok, that couple over there is on the verge of a breakup, the group of girls to the left is here for the first time, and that guy on the second level with the blue blazer is a total creep. I wouldn’t be too surprised if he had roofies in his pocket.”

Happy listened to Toby’s rambling. Then she realized what his problem was. “Wait Doc, are you jealous?” 

“Nope. Jealousy implies that I had claim to something. Envious of Random Corner Guy? Yes.”

“Why envious? I was trying to party like a normal for one thing and _normals_ give free passes for crazy behavior on birthdays. Doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“So you couldn’t be crazy around me?”

“Nope. I can go home with no regrets because I’ll never see half of these people again. I have to see you at work on Monday.” Happy didn’t know what had gotten into her. She was voluntarily explaining her behavior to the Doc. Maybe it was the last margarita she drank. Maybe it was something more permanent. Either way, her emotional walls were down and Toby didn’t waste much time. 

“Well…,” began Toby. He was suddenly cut off. 

“Don’t shrink me tonight, not in the mood.” Feeling defenseless, she immediately put her shields back up. Just because her inhibitions were lowered, didn’t mean Toby got to see anything. 

“Then, what are you in the mood for?”

“I want my best friend back. Not the shrink who analyzes everything – even things that don’t mean anything.”

“If that’s what you want, he is here,” said Toby, with an exaggerated flourish. Downing his drink (and hoping for the extra liquid courage to kick in soon), he stepped out of the booth and turned to face Happy. “Dance with me.”

For just a millisecond, Happy froze. She snapped out of it and looked at the behaviorist like he was high. “Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday, dancing makes you happy, friends are supposed to make each other happy, and I’d be stupid if I didn’t at least offer to make you happy.” Toby was hoping that his Harvard degree would save him now – an extended period of time before an answer to a yes-or-no question meant that the person was thinking about saying yes. 

Happy mentally ran through the outcomes (being around Sly had her thinking like a statistician). Saying no was the easiest way to keep their friendship uncomplicated. Saying yes might start something she wasn’t ready for. Happy wasn’t relationship-shy, per sea, she preferred keeping things simple. And Toby was inherently complicated. Screwing things up would upset a delicate balance among the group she had come to call her family. Looking up, she saw Megan winking at her. Then she saw the doc. She almost laughed, but didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He had the most adorable, puppy-eyed look of expectancy on his face! It would be cruel to say no, she thought as she stood up to meet him. 

He’d been holding his breath until he saw her slide out from the booth; leaving her jacket on the seat. As five feet and three inches of gorgeous passed him, Toby had to consciously put a filter on his mouth.

“Make this weird, and you will wake up in a hospital.”

Toby smiled. Threats from Happy were always a turn-on.

Though he was a spiller, Toby turned out to have a sense of rhythm – rhythm however, did not save him from embarrassing himself on the dancefloor. Rhythm did get Happy to dance with him for the rest of the night. He suppressed a very dopey simile when Happy grabbed his jacket after the song ended, and made him stay. Keeping up with the mechanic was harder than he expected. That DJ, who was obviously hopped up on Adderall, thought Toby, decided that tonight was the night to play music with the fastest beat known to mankind. Well, since Happy was enjoying it, he did his best to fake it. Plus, watching her lose herself in the music was something he’d never seen before – but he wasn’t complaining. So, when he saw Walter make his way over and announce that it was almost time to go, he was both relieved and disappointed. 

 

After texting a very worried Sylvester and telling him that they were on their way back, Megan climbed into Walter’s car and helped hold up a tipsy Paige. Walter was the only one who had not had any drinks, but Happy and Toby decided to take their chances with a cab. Toby had had a few more drinks and his and Happy’s conversation was becoming more ridiculous by the minute. Paige was the true lightweight of the group, while Megan remembered where her limits were. 

Toby and Happy got to the garage a little before Walter, Paige, and Megan.

“Where’s Sly and Ralph?” slurred Toby.

Happy shook her head. The doc was almost blackout drunk. So was she, but she held it better. It was a learned reaction; it wasn’t always safe to act drunk in certain places when she was alone, even if she was quite intoxicated. “Both of them are probably asleep upstairs. “ 

Toby plopped down on the couch, his hat falling over the back. “Come sit with me. You look kinda sloshed.” Though drunk, he was aware of how lowered both of their inhibitions were, so he was trying to flirt, but not cross the line. Crossing the line would end up with him in a body cast or a body bag. 

Happy sat down next to Toby without much hesitation. Though things between them were a bit different, they were still friends. The two sat in silence for a while. Not strained or too tension filled, just comfortable silence. 

“I can hear you thinking Toby. Don’t ruin the moment. Leave it the way it is.”

“That’s what all you EQ-less people say.” Toby shifted on the couch. He was feeling a bit vulnerable without his hat – kind of like a child without his favorite blanket.

“Huh”?”

“That’s what Walt said in the car tonight. He wanted to leave things the way they are with him and Paige. Not healthy”

“Why are you so interested in tormenting them?”

“It’s not tormenting, it’s gently helping.”

“How is embarrassing them multiple times helping them?”

“Do you want the psychology explanation or an apology with a promise never to do it again?”

“I might as well get the psychological explanation, ‘cause I’ll have to hear it sometime.” Happy got comfortable and waited for Toby to get on his high horse. 

“Meh, you don’t really want to hear it. I’ll give you the TL; DR version. I like seeing my friends happy. Paige and Walter would be happier together, but they refuse to see it. I refuse to leave them alone because they belong together and…Happy?” 

The behaviorist became aware of a pressure on his left shoulder. He turned to see the larger than life mechanic curled up on the couch, with her head on his shoulder. Chuckling, he remembered a similar moment from their trip to Bosnia. “So, even my short version is long-winded?” he said to no one in particular. Shifting slightly, he moved his arm so it was around her shoulders and put his feet up on the coffee table. Listening to her rhythmic soft breathing soon lulled him to sleep as well.

And that’s how Walter found them. Walter and Paige had decided to drop Megan off at the hospital before going to the garage. They arrived and headed for the door (Paige had gotten sober enough to regain use of her feet). 

“I’ll go upstairs and get Ralph. He’s probably ready to go home…and so am I,” said Paige as she climbed the stairs. 

Walter headed to the main area. Though Paige was a bit more in control of her faculties, he was going to offer to drive her and Ralph home anyway. As he rounded the corner, he saw a rare moment: the two most vocal team members together on the couch, silent and fast asleep. 

As Walter was processing the scene in front of him, Paige came down with a sleeping Ralph in her arms. “Aren’t they adorable?”

A devilish smile grew on Walter’s face. Though he didn’t see the point of practical jokes, being around Toby for so long had taught him how funny they were to others. He motioned for Paige to be quiet and pulled out his phone.

“Walter? What are…”

“I’m using the concept of mutual embarrassment to hold leverage over Toby. It’s a well-documented phenomenon.”

“AKA, blackmail.”

“That’s the colloquial term.”

“You know Happy’s going to decapitate you right?”

“If I have my way, she’ll never find out.”

“That’s what you think.”

Walter snapped a couple photos of the behaviorist and the mechanical prodigy, and then turned to Paige. “I’ll drive you two home.”

“Oh no Walter, I’m fine.”

“If you don’t want to hear my lecture about the effects of residual alcohol in the bloodstream…”

“The one that Megan attempted to escape tonight?”

“That one. It’s no problem for me to drive you two back.”

“Thanks Walter.”

“My pleasure.”

“Your manners have improved exponentially. Another social experiment maybe?” asked Paige as she went back out the door. 

Walter only smiled. Maybe staying in this place with Paige wasn’t such a bad place to be. 

 

Happy, Toby, and Paige had each been through hell and back with killer hangovers on Sunday. Sylvester and Walter resisted saying I told you so, when Paige chugged a bottle of Gatorade in one go on Monday morning and Toby tried to hide his bloodshot eyes by burying his head in a patient file, but not actually reading a word. 

Toby shook himself from his trance and observed the garage and its occupants. Sylvester was at his chalkboard, Walter was working with Cabe Jr., and Paige was sifting through a mountain of paperwork. But where were the typical noises that should be coming from Happy’s workstation? Her truck was parked out front, so she should be in the garage. Toby was reluctant to go and check on the mechanic. When they woke up in the garage on Sunday morning, they went their separate ways. There was an unspoken agreement that this would not be spoken of – ever. Toby wanted to talk about it, he always wanted to talk, but he saw that Happy was more comfortable ignoring it. It being that they woke up nestled together on the couch without really remembering how they got there. 

Risking potential life threatening injuries, he got up from his desk and rounded the corner to Happy’s workstation. She was perched on her workbench with her laptop, scrolling through a video feed with her back turned to an approaching Toby. 

Toby didn’t make his presence known just yet. Happy was a proficient hacker, but usually preferred her machines to her laptop. So why was the mechanic hunched over her screen? Toby recognized the background of the video feed as from the club they were at on Saturday night. Upon further stealthy examination, he noticed a figure dancing on top of the bar. Toby grinned as he put two and two together. Happy had hacked in to the club’s security feed to delete some embarrassing evidence from Saturday night! 

“I don’t know why you’d delete that since I already know you’re a great dancer.”

Happy slammed her laptop shut and glared at the behaviorist. “Do I need to solder a cowbell to your forehead Doc? No sneaking up on me.”

Toby threw up his hands defensively. “Wasn’t sneaking. Just came to check on you.”

“Firstly, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll forget you ever saw anything on my computer. Secondly, since when do I need to be checked on?”

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me”

“As safe as it can be with a shrink,” muttered Happy. 

“Well, you seemed to feel pretty safe last night,” replied Toby. That got him all of Happy’s attention and her white-hot fury. 

She hopped off the table, blowtorch in hand, and turned to face him. “We have agreed to ignore whatever happened last night. We were drunk, it was late, and neither of us remembers. Just leave it.”

“We did not agree. You did.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to.”

“What if I want to remember?” asked Toby.

“Hypothetically, I’d tell you to duck before I aimed my wrench at your cranium, Doc. But, since this is reality, we’re ignoring it.”

“Just be honest with me.” Toby mimed an emotional reaction. “Was I a good cuddler?”

The roar of the blowtorch was enough to propel him from Happy’s workspace. “OK. I’ll check back later then.”

Walter observed Toby’s speedy exit out of the corner of his eye. Remembering Saturday night, he picked up his phone and texted Toby. _Maybe you weren’t so bad._

Toby read Walter’s text and furrowed his brow. Then he opened the picture attachment and smiled. He was then sure of two things: he was a pretty good cuddler, and he just found his new contact picture for Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This story was birthed out of a combination of Tumblr randomness and a late night, carrot-cake fueled conversation with my beta. (They asked not to be tagged.) It is the first time I'm publishing fanfiction for this fandom. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
